Oh Baby!
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Spike is bored and starts messing around in Fred's lab. Chaos ensues. All characters property of Joss Whedon. Story rating of K for mentions of nudity and breast feeding.
1. The Box

It had been a month since the puppet incident and things were going back to normal, or as normal as they can be at Wolfram and Hart. Early on Monday morning, Fred was in the lab taking possession of a new artifact. The box was postmarked Ponce de Leon, Florida. Before she had a chance to really study the artifact, Angel had called a meeting. Leaving the box on her workbench, she headed off to the conference room.

Spike was bored. All day he had been bothering everyone and trying to find something to do. Unfortunately he was unable to find anyone that was the least bit accommodating to him. Harmony was out sick. Jacki was busy trying to cover not only her own tasks, but also Harmony's, Lorne was in Hollywood meeting with a new celebrity client, Wesley was in a bad mood because Spike had accidently spilled a cup of tea all over a priceless manuscript he was trying to translate, and Angel and Gunn had both said that if he didn't shove off, he would find himself at the pointy end of the nearest stake. Finally he decided he would go see Fred. Even if she was too busy to talk, she could always find him something to do to pass the time. Even if it was just something like polishing beakers.

Fred wasn't around though. Spike figured he'd just wait for a bit and then if she didn't come back, maybe he would just sneak off and go home. He fiddled around with some of the equipment and then he saw the box. The idea that he shouldn't mess with it never crossed his mind. He opened the box and pulled out a bluish white crystal about the size of a large walnut.

"Wonder what this does?" He asked himself as he brought the crystal up to his eyes to examine more closely. A pungent smell of seawater arose from the crystal and he sneezed, squeezing it tightly. Suddenly he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

When Fred came back from the restroom, she first didn't realize that anything was amiss. Then she heard a small cry coming from behind her worktable. There on the floor lying on top of a pile of black clothing including what looked like Spike's duster was a naked baby boy!

"Spike? Oh my Goodness!"

Angel looked down at the wriggling baby on his desk. Wesley, Gunn, and Fred looked at it too, and all of them were wondering just what in the world they were going to do with it.

"So this is really Spike?" He asked Fred.

"Yes, and as far as we can tell, he's human."

"How did this happen anyway?"

"I'm really not sure. We got a new artifact in today. A crystal that is supposed to be infused with water from the fountain of youth. Spike must have been playing with it, and well..."

"Any idea how long this will last?"

"No idea. Maybe a few weeks, or he might be stuck like this for awhile and have to relive his entire childhood."

"Well we have to figure out something to do with him. I can't take care of him myself, and I really don't trust the facilities here. They'd probably try to experiment on him."

"I'm afraid I can't take him either. My apartment is so small, and there's too much he could get into."

"After what he did to that manuscript of mine, he's not coming home with me!"

"Don't even think about asking me. You know I can't do the whole daddy thing."

Just when Angel was at a loss on what to do with Baby Spike, the answer to his prayers walked in.

"Here's those files you wanted, Angel. Oh! Where did this little guy come from?"

Angel thought fast. "He was, um, abandoned. Here."

"Oh, that's so sad! Any idea who he belongs to?" Jacki asked.

"None yet. We're trying our best to find his family."

"Poor little guy! What's his name anyway?"

"Uh, William. William Pratt. That's what the note on him said anyway."

"Well hello there William! Aren't you just a sweetie. Yes you are!" Jacki cooed to the baby, stroking one of his tiny hands.

"If you need me to take him for a few days until you find his family or make suitable arrangements, I'll gladly do so."

"You will? Jacki, you're a lifesaver!" Angel said, relived.

"Oh Pshaw! I'm just doing my job. First we'd better get this little one dressed before he catches cold. I think I've got a diaper and a spare outfit in my bag."

Spike just couldn't believe it. He was a baby again! It was all that damn crystal's fault. Instead of being back at home with his X-Box and a mug of blood, he was on Angel's desk getting his bum powdered and diapered. At least he was going home with Jacki. That made the situation a little easier to bear. She'd take good care of him. After getting diapered, Jacki dressed him in a white cotton onesie that was printed with tiny yellow ducks. Spike hated it. He wondered if he looked as ridiculous as he felt.

"There you are William! I'm sure you probably feel much better now that you're dressed." Jacki said as she scooped the baby up into her arms.

"I should probably feed him before we leave. Angel, do you mind if I use your room to nurse him in?"

"Er..What? You're going to nurse him? Don't you have any you know formula with you or those little jarred things?"

"No, I don't. I've never used formula. What's the matter with nursing him? Breast milk is always better for a baby. Besides, this is usually the time I need to pump anyway, so it's convenient for both of us."

Angel didn't know what to say. On the one hand, she was right. On the other hand, the idea that she would be nursing Spike was kind of creepy.

"Yeah, okay. You can use my room. Fred, why don't you go in with her and get her settled in there."

While Jacki situated herself in Angel's rocking chair and opened her blouse, Fred held the baby. When she was ready, Jacki took the baby and gently guided him to her breast.

"Alright Fred, I think we're good for now. Thanks."

Fred nodded and left.

Spike just couldn't believe it. Here it was the first time he was getting to see Jacki's naked breasts and he couldn't bloody well enjoy it properly because he was a sodding baby! There really was only one thing he could do. When the rosy pink nipple touched his lips, he latched on and began to suckle. "At least the milk's good, and I am feeling pretty hungry." Spike thought.

Jacki was relieved that William was such an eager eater. As he nursed, she rocked gently and hummed a lullaby. His baby blue eyes gazed up at her so trustingly and Jacki's heart melted. Whatever it took, if this baby needed a home, he'd find his home with her.

When Jacki broke his suction, Spike started to fuss. He thought he was being separated from his nice meal and soft headrest for good, but Jacki had only pulled him away long enough to burp him and then he was sucking happily away at the other breast. She burped him again after he was done.

With a tummy full of warm milk, Spike was feeling very content and a little sleepy. He yawned and started to close his eyes as Jacki carried him outside to her car. Angel watched apprehensively from the window. What would the sun do to Spike? His worries were for nothing though since all the sun made Spike do was wrinkle up his little face and sneeze a bit. Then he fell back asleep in Jacki's arms.

Jacki got him secured in the car seat and then they drove away. When they got back to her place, she explained things to the nanny, and then Jacki carried him into the nursery and tucked him into the crib with Benjamin. Spike snuffled once and then sticking a chubby little thumb into his mouth, he fell fast asleep.


	2. Baby Days

Spike was thoroughly miserable. He had soiled himself again, and now he lay there cold and wet, and he couldn't do a blasted thing about it. It was late and his crib-mate was sound asleep, and Jacki probably was too. He hated the idea of having to use the diapers to relive himself. The first time he had wet them earlier in the day had been bad enough. The first time he had moved his bowels in them was mortifying. Jacki hadn't minded though. She simply cleaned him off and put him in a fresh diaper. Most of the parts of being a baby again weren't bad. He enjoyed getting fed by her and getting to be held and cuddled was nice. It was the rest of it that was so terrible.

The matter at hand couldn't be helped by just lying there stewing about it. He wanted to be able to actually to her and ask for help, but all he could do was cry.

When Jacki heard the first few faint cries, she was there in an instant. Soon Spike was clean and comfortable again.

"There you go my little angel. All dry again. Now it's time to go beddy-by." Jacki whispered to him as he was tucked into the crib again.

When morning came, Spike found himself in a highchair next to Benjamin at Jacki's kitchen table. Two plastic bowls full of gloppy beige mush were on their trays. Jacki had tied bibs around their necks. Spike didn't like the bib. It itched. The chair was also too confining and he didn't like the looks of whatever was in the bowl.

Benjamin ate his breakfast willingly enough, but Spike just eyed the spoon warily and wouldn't open his mouth.

"Now William. I know you're hungry. Come on and open your mouth. That's a good boy."

When Spike opened his mouth to protest, Jacki stuck the spoon in. His first thought was to spit the contents back out, but the taste was actually quite pleasant. It was just oatmeal porridge after all. The oats had just been ground fine and the meal had been thinned with breast milk and sweetened with just a bit of sugar. Normally he would have preferred thicker porridge sweetened with treacle, but this wasn't bad. He decided to be a good boy and he and Benjamin ate all of their food.

For the next few days, Jacki thought she had two perfect little angels in her care. William and Benjamin got along wonderfully and they were soon able to stick to a set schedule of feedings and bedtimes. They hardly ever cried. Usually they only fussed a bit when they needed to be changed. Then came a day that changed all that.

It was Monday again. Spike had been living with Jacki for a week and on this particular Monday, he was in a bad mood. Jacki was at her wit's end. All day he had fussed and she just couldn't figure out why. She checked his diaper again. It was clean. She offered him the breast. He rejected it. She checked to see if he was sick. He wasn't. Jacki held and rocked him back and forth, singing every lullaby she could think of to get him to sleep. So far, none were working. Then she happened to remember a song she had heard Spike humming one day at work.

She had asked him what it was called and he had told her that it was an old English song his mum had sung to him ever since he was a little lad. Well it certainly couldn't hurt to try, Jacki thought. She hummed a bit to find her pitch, then started to sing.

"_Early one morning just as the sun is rising..."_

Sucess! The first few notes soothed him immediately and Spike stopped crying. Jacki looked lovingly down into his blue eyes that were rimmed with tears, and cuddled him close as she sang.

"So you just wanted some extra cuddles and attention huh? Dear sweet boy." She said softly as she stroked the fine little blond curls. Spike was soon blissfully asleep with his thumb in his mouth.


	3. From Baby to Man

Spike and Benjamin were crawling around on the living room floor while Jacki was tidying up the kitchen. Then the phone rang. It was Samantha calling from Italy. They talked for a few minutes. When Jacki went back into the living room to check on the babies, she was quite shocked to see a now full grown and naked Spike sitting cross legged on her living room floor, and no baby William in sight.

"Spike?! What are you doing here and why are you naked? And Oh God! What happened to baby William?!"

Spike snickered. "Baby William? So that's what you've been calling me? Well I guess that was my name once."

"What do you mean I've been calling _You_ that...Oh. You mean the baby was..._You?_"

"Yeah. Didn't you know? Didn't ol' Peaches tell you that? I got to messing with something of Fred's and got turned into a sweet bundle of joy again."

Jacki's legs felt week. She sat down quickly on the edge of a chair. The whole thing was a bit too much to handle. Spike got up and knelt beside her. He put an arm around her and drew her close.

"Hey. S'alright now. I want you to know that it was nice having a Mum again, and if the spell hadn't worn off, I would have been proud to be your son and have you raise me. You were a hell of a nice Mum."

"I'm glad I was able to be there for you. Now that you're back to normal, what'll we do?"

"Well, You know you could still hold me, if you want..._And_, if you're ready, and you still feel the same about me, we could do other things too." Spike said with a naughty grin.

"Maybe. First, let's get you some clothes." Jacki called Angel and told him what had happened, and he sent over Wesley with some clean clothes for Spike.

"I'm going to miss staying here, but I'm sure not going to miss those dratted nappies!" Spike exclaimed as he dressed. Jacki laughed. She may have lost a second son, but she was gaining something even better.


End file.
